Insanity
by Aubrie1234
Summary: Little angel, my brother, I won't hurt you, please come back. You know I love you, I'll never hurt you, I- NO! DON'T YOU DARE TAKE HIM AWAY FROM ME! HE'S MINE! MINEMINEMINEMINE! GIVE HIM BACK BEFORE I KILL YOU! BETTER YET, LET ME KILL YOU NOW! (sequel to Illusions, Warning: suggestive themes)


Insanity

By: Aubrie1234

* * *

I finally discovered my brother's secret. How could I have been so blind? I loved my _own brother_! Disgusting! But also nice, in a way... STOP THINKING THAT! Incest is _wrong_ on _so_ many levels! Luckily, the imps that replaced everyone in town helped me escape him, sending me to another dimension. They had powers of their own, after all. I just hoped they survived his fury. They were actually very nice, if a bit scared-out-of-their-wits of my brother.

Another Bayport, but this time with real people. This time, I wasn't cursed to see only what my brother wished for me to see, I saw what any regular person would. And I knew who would help me out, even if they didn't believe me. At least, until my brother arrives.

"Joe?" This Frank seemed the same age as my own, but I don't think he was insane or had demon powers.

"Yeah?" a voice echoed from the kitchen. I was lucky they were the only ones home. Frank's eyes widened, where he glanced from me to the kitchen and back several times.

"J-Joe..." The other boy finally peeked his head into the room, where his jaw dropped.

"W-who are you?!" he asked.

"Look, I don't have much time, we need to get to a safe place!" I said, "Someone very dangerous is coming!"

"Why should we trust you?" the other-me growled.

"Please, you have to! Your brother's life and your virginity depend on it! Maybe even your sanity as well!" With wide eyes, they looked to each other.

"Okay, where should we go?" Frank asked.

"Take your car and follow my directions." I glanced behind me, into the street, "Quick, we don't have much time! Also, pick up your friends and some binoculars, we're going to need them."

* * *

"...I don't believe it." I huffed at the comment as I built the trap. The others didn't want to get close to me and I still hadn't explained myself yet.

"Well, you should. It's not like I'm something impossible or anything. What about the saying that there is always another person who looks like you in the world?"

"No, you have the same voice as Joe, so who are you really?" Phil asked. I sighed, running a hand through my hair. We were hiding out on Rocky Isle, as I had convinced them. It would be one of the last places by brother would think to look.

"I'm from a different dimension. And before you say that's impossible, it isn't. I'm here, aren't I? But my world...it's a little insane, I guess you could say."

"Insane in what way?" Callie asked nervously. Joe and Frank were using their binoculars to scan the area outside the cave, though they were a bit confused when I told them to make sure to search the sky as well.

"Well,the rest of the world except for Bayport is the same as yours. My Bayport is different because I'm the only human left in the town."

"Does that mean you have a zombie apocalypse?!" Chet cried. I chuckled.

"No way in h**l, chubster. Though it would be preferred to what's happened." I stepped back to examine the trap. It was basically a steel box with no way out, held together by screws. It wouldn't hold forever, but it would give us enough time to leave the island. Hopefully, "And anyway, the reason my Bayport is mostly deserted is because of my brother."

"Your brother?" Biff's eyebrows shot up. Like my world, there was no Iola, as she had also been killed, but their Joe didn't know about Vanessa yet. I nodded.

"Yeah. You guys won't believe this next part, I know." I tested the trap to make sure it worked. The front of it would fall once my brother was inside and lock together. The only way to unlock it was with a switch, which I had, "You know about demons, don't you? Well, my brother was born one. We didn't know about it because he kept it such a secret, but he is also very... _possessive_ of me. And I mean psycho-level lover possessive. He hurt everyone except me, and with his magic powers, cast a spell on our Bayport so time wouldn't affect it. He also used those same powers to kill all the other humans in Bayport after he murdered our best friends and put a spell on me so I would think and see everything as normal. Plans fell apart when I found out, and now I bet he's looking for me." I turned to see them all looking at me, eyes wide and some with jaws dropped; even Frank and Joe was looking at me in shock and fear.

"Like I said, you wouldn't believe me." I took Joe's pair of binoculars and looked over the water. No sign of my brother yet.

"...Anything else we should know about you and your brother?" I rolled my eyes at Tony's question. I know the tone.

"I'm not crazy. If anything, I'm making sure you stay alive. After we trap him here, we need to leave town, especially out of state. He shouldn't be able to find us then, probably." Uh oh. There was a dark spot in the distance, getting closer, and I had a feeling I knew what it was.

"Okay, quick plan: I'll be the bait and lure him into the trap, you guys hide behind those rocks over there." I pointed to the side, "As soon as he's in the box, bolt for the boats. Especially you, Joe." Slowly, the kids nodded and hid. Before they did, I gave Joe back his binoculars then stood at the front of the cave. Hopefully my brother wouldn't see this as a trap.

* * *

My brother was missing! I had to kill several of my servants before they told me. D*** alternate dimensions. I had to search all the places I thought he might have gone before deciding to think like a kidnapper, which is why I was now flying to Rocky Isle. It was possible someone kidnapped him thinking he was this dimension's Joe.

There he was! He was standing there, at the entrance to a cave, waiting for me! Oh, how thoughtful! He stepped back to allow me to land at the entrance. I examined him and sniffed the air. There were other people in here, familiar people. This dimension's Hardy brothers, Chet, Callie, Tony, Biff, and Phil. Gang's all here, wonderful! There was also the smell of something very metallic in the air, too metallic for blood. I looked past my brother; they don't know I had night vision, as I could see the metal box clearly. The smile that I had gained upon seeing him still stayed, but my eyes narrowed.

What nearly caught me off guard was my little angel's face. The smile was strained, the look in the eyes said he didn't want to see me. My servants had mentioned something about him breaking from my spell and also remembering everything. Had this been his plan? I hoped not! It would hurt me very badly, like how he didn't return my affections when he didn't know it, back before he knew my secret.

"Little angel, my little brother, you're safe!" I said, reaching to hug him. I could feel him flinch from the hug.

"Y-yeah, glad you found me!" he tried to put enthusiasm into it, but I could tell it wasn't real.

"Well, now that you're back, let's go home!" I gently grabbed his hand, planning to pull him out of the cave.

"Actually, would you like to explore the cave?" Seriously, brother, you're horrible at lying and ruses, but that's one of the lovable things about you. Besides, how can I say no to that face? Even if it _is_ a trap.

"Alright, but could we do it later? We could explore our own Rocky Isle's caverns." Fear entered my angel's eyes. Was he really that afraid of me? I hadn't seen it in so long that the pain of seeing the look was sharp and rough, like a knife covered in sandpaper.

"But don't you always do what I ask? You love me!" I gave him a cruel grin, my free hand shooting forward to get an iron, vice-like grip on his wrist.

"Of course I do, but do you really think I'm _that_ stupid?" I pulled him close and gave him a bear hug, where he couldn't move despite his struggles, "Remember, little brother, I was always the smart one. I know your game, I know why you left, and you know what? I still love you, but you're going to not remember any of it when we get home, and you're going back to your little illusion world so we can be together forever. _Understand_?" He shivered when he felt my breath on his ear when I said the last word.

"Why can't you let me go?!" he cried, struggling harder.

"Because you're mine, and you love me. You know that, too, don't you?"

"I-I don't love you! That's incest!"

"You didn't say that on our last little date." He blushed a deep red and struggled even harder.

"Shut up already!" I gave him a quick peck on the lips, despite his protests.

"Let's play a game, then." I said, "A little game of cat and mouse, where I'm the cat. And the cat _always_ gets his little angel of a mouse." I let him go at last, where he bolted into the metal box. It slammed shut and clicked, indicating it was locked. It might have been a trap for me at one point, but was now the sanctuary of my little angel. I grinned and snapped my fingers. Slowly, the screws became undone and the sides fell away.

"Little angel, my brother, I won't hurt you, please come back." I used my magic to make the top float away, where my angel tried to use to sides to cover himself up, as if it would keep me away, "You know I love you, I'll never hurt you, I-" I was interrupted when one of the kids darted out from behind the rocks and grabbed my brother's hand, dragging him with the kid deeper into the cave. My wings flared up, the grin wiped off my face.

"NO!" I screamed, flying after them, not caring which boy or girl it was that had taken my brother; they would die soon enough, "DON'T YOU DARE TAKE HIM AWAY FROM ME! HE'S _MINE_! _MINEMINEMINE_ _ **MINE**_! GIVE HIM BACK BEFORE I KILL YOU! BETTER YET, LET ME KILL YOU NOW!" My voice echoed off the walls, disorienting the kid quite a bit. And, unlike humans, I could track them fine in the dark with my night vision. _No one_ was stealing my brother away from me again! _NO ONE!_

I landed in front of them and whipped around, glaring. This forced them to stop running, where I saw it had been the alternate version of my brother that had taken my angel. This made me relax slightly, my wings folding as I began to smile again.

"Did you _really_ think you could get away from me?" My angel moved the boy behind him, frowning into my glowing red eyes. The boy was showing a bit of fear, though he looked like he was trying to keep it in. I wasn't surprised, having dealt with my angel in a similar way.

"They all were there, and they heard what we talked about. It's no wonder my alternate self tried to rescue me. Do you think they would have liked to hear my own brother making love with me?"

"Maybe, maybe not." my eyes turned to the other boy, "And this is the little lamb that took you?"

"No! Frank, don't you dare-"

"A bit too late, little brother of mine." Using the darkness to my advantage, I closed my eyes and moved behind them. My angel tried to move the lamb out of the way, but I grabbed him before my brother could. Opening my eyes, I covered the lamb's mouth with and hand while holding him tightly against me. A flash of jealous entered my angel's eyes and the lamb struggled, and I grinned.

"You know you love me, angel. Is this lamb hurting you?" I breathed on the lamb's neck, making him shiver.

"No!" my angel shook his head in denial, "Besides, he belongs here, not with you! You're the smart one, so don't you know the consequences?"

"Little angel, I'm a _demon_!" I laughed, "I can change any law of reality, any law known to man if I wished!" I let my horns brush the lamb's soft skin on his neck, making him flinch away, "So why can't I have both of you?"

"It's already wrong enough with me, and if you take this dimension's Joe away, then how would Frank solve any mysteries? Or, better yet, how would he be able to love his brother?" He had a point there, but I wasn't going to give up this lamb so easily.

"But then why hasn't he made a stake on his claim?" I smirked at my angel's blushing face, "Admit it, in this world, they won't get together."

"But if you want him to love you, you can't do that with magic." my angel looked me right in the eyes, "I know you can't, because you would hate the manufactured love. You want real love that can be returned, and only _I_ can give it to you." I grit my teeth, seeing the point my angel had made. He was right in all aspects. Even if I loved this little lamb, he may never love me back, and we would never be happy. I knew my brother would love me back, though, even before he discovered his love for me. Hesitantly, I let the lamb go, where he rushed to hide behind my angel again, giving an almost unnoticeable whimper. It nearly broke my heart. He had been truly afraid of me, and probably hated me.

"Go away." I shook my head at him, "Go away to your own brother, I won't be after you. I promise." The lamb glanced to the angel, who nodded.

"If there's anything he will do to anyone, it's keep his promise. Sorry for nearly scarring you for life."

"I-I think you just did." The lamb shivered again and bolted away, back from where they had come. I turned to my brother once again, where he sighed.

"Then I guess it's back to living a lie for me." I gently took him into my arms, breathing in his scent.

"You don't have to." I said, "If you don't leave again, I can make it where we can be in a relationship and you and I can still solve mysteries, where you can see Bayport just as it was."

"It won't be the same though." he gripped my shirt in his hands.

"It never will be, but we can make the most of it, okay?" Slowly, he nodded.

"Okay, just no more lies." I lowered my head to pepper kisses on his neck, making him give a small moan. It was one of his weak spots, I knew.

"Of course not. I only want you to be happy."

"Then make me happy by taking us home." I raised my wings, making them cover both of us in a black cocoon of feathers.

"As you wish, my little angelic brother." A red glow began to come from my feathers before there was a bright red flash, and then we were gone.

* * *

"Do you think we'll ever see them again?"

"I hope we never do. The two of us, _in love_? Disgusting!"

"Which is why we're never telling anyone else about this, are we?"

"Who would believe us?"

"Good point. I wonder if this is going to give me nightmares."

"Or wet dreams."

"Frank!"

"Just pointing out the possibilities, little brother."

" _Please_ don't say that! Your demon self was horrible!"

"...I wonder if they're getting married."

"FRANK!"

* * *

 _ **...Yeah. The last part's sort-of an epilogue for the alternate dimension, which is basically the HB world we know. And yes, I realize that, after reading too much Hetalia fanfiction, I now have a dirty mind...And this is now making me want to look up incest for the Hardy brothers. Well, can't really fall much farther if you get into incest and yaoi, can you? Anyway, please read and review.**_


End file.
